Matatabi
Matatabi, also known as Two-Tailed Cat or just Two-Tails, is one of the Tailed Beasts. Personality Compared to most of the tailed beasts, Matatabi has shown to be respectful and polite towards others, speaking in a formal manner. But it seems she is a little bit prideful, as she said she could destroy Chrysalis easily and underestimated her. Skills As a Tailed Beast, Matatabi has an enormous supply of energy that it can transfer to others. As her appearance suggest, she can use fire, which she can lend to her Jinchuriki to create fireballs and other things. Matatabi also has flexible muscles, which grant her great speed despite her large size. Her raw strength can easily crush an opponent or send them flying with one swipe of her paw. Family Description in the Saga Background Two-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Chaos explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Two-Tails developed a hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated her and her brethren. At one point, she is captured by the griffons of Aeropolis and sealed inside a Jinchuriki. Eventually, Gigi becomes her Jinchuriki. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Capture of Two-Tails”, when Gigi traps herself and Chrysalis and her mutants inside a cave chamber, she turns herself into Two-Tails, who fights Chrysalis and the mutants, throwing Crush against a wall and trying to crush Obsidia and Scorpio with her tails. Then, she tries to roast Chrysalis, but the queen protects herself with a protective barrier. Two-Tails tries to do it again, but the poison Scorpio injected in Gigi earlier starts to take its course and she loses consciousness, retreating to Gigi’s form. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Two-Tails is extracted from Gigi and sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In "A Team of Two", after Son Goku was resealed into the Demonic Statue, the General of Chaos, who was intent on going all-out from that point on, forced Gigi to fully transform into the Two-Tails. The opposing tailed beasts prepared to attack the opposition, but they were rebuffed by a fully-transformed Star. Wasting no time in their attacks, the Two-Tails attempted to pounce from behind while Star and Kurama were incapacitated by the Six-Tails, but both the giant cat and slug got slammed with such force that they were sent flying. The opposing beasts regrouped and then prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Bomb, which was met by one from Star and Kurama. As Star entered a deeper plane of the tailed beasts' consciousness, he met the remaining five tailed beasts and their jinchūriki. Summoning Star before it, the giant cat told the young colt that she intended to keep the promise she made to Son Goku. As she told Naruto to stretch out his hoof, Matatabi introduced herself. Later, as Matatabi was freed from the chakra receiver, she affirmed Kurama's belief that Star was the one the Lord of Order had spoken about so long ago before being resealed into the Demonic Statue. In "Star Shield", Matatabi is pulled out of Obito through the combined teamwork of the Alliance, thus freeing her, alongside with the other imprisoned tailed beasts. In "Strongpaw's Plea", after Strongpaw is able to convince Shukaku to help him seal Hepheus, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts decided to help, as they owe that to Star. In "The Beginning of the End", when Hepheus ran towards the tailed beasts, both Shukaku and Strongpaw conjured numerous sand bullets and were able to restrain the General's movements. Using the opportunity to attack, the tailed beasts each took a swing at their opponent, giving sand-manipulating duo an opening to use their Desert Imperial Funeral Seal, but Hepheus managed to escape the sand pyramid. As Star in Tailed Beast Mode pinned Hepheus down with a tail, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts joined in and did the same to increase the damage, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. Hepheus quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, and is able to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then chained them up and sealed them back into the Demonic Statue. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", the energy Matatabi transferred to Star earlier, manifested within his subconscious along with the other tailed beasts to speak with the young jinchūriki and the Lord of Order. There, they all voiced their shared belief that Star was the child of prophecy. In "The End of the War", during the battle against the tyrannical deity, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts continued to support Star by giving him their combined power to overwhelm him. Ultimately, the Lord of Chaos was defeated by Star who used the Lord of Order's power to eject all the tailed beasts from him and seal him away in Discordia. After the Lord of Order and his Generals summoned both the tailed beasts and the others back to the real world, the tailed beasts began to discuss their plans for the future since they were finally free. Light and Darkness – The Shadow of Midnight In "Hunting the Predator", Matatabi and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Tailed Beasts